Who was Grissom with
by Billyjorja
Summary: Grissom is seen out with another woman, who is she?


Who was Grissom with

Catherine Willows was out to dinner with her mom when they saw Grissom with a woman.

"Catherine, isn't that Grissom. Who is he with? I thought you told me that he was with Sara Sidle."

"Yes, it is. I don't know. Yes he is with Sara. What the hell is he playing at?"

"Well it's probably just a friend."

"No one looks into someone's eyes like that unless there is something going on. I'm going over there."

"Don't be stupid Catherine, just leave it."

"OK mom, but I'll have it out with him next shift."

Catherine is like a cat on a hot tin roof and is bursting to tell someone so she rings Warrick.

"Hey Warrick, I just saw Grissom out with a woman and it wasn't Sara. If he is cheating on her I will ......"

"Calm down, there is probably a perfectly good explanation."

"Such as!"

"Probably an old college friend, a fellow entomologist. He wouldn't cheat on Sara he loves her."

"Yeah, Eddie said he loved me but it didn't stop him."

"Grissom is not Eddie now calm down and don't do anything stupid."

Next shift Catherine keeps glaring at Grissom when he is handing out assignments.

"Catherine, can I see you in my office please," Grissom says walking out of the breakroom.

"Be careful what you say Cath, don't jump to conclusions," Warrick whispers.

"Catherine have I done something to upset you, why do you keep glaring at me?" Grissom asks her.

"I saw ...... Oh just forget it," Catherine says as she storms out of his office.

Grissom picks up his phone and calls Sara.

"Sara, I've put you with Cath, try and find out what's bugging her, she has something on her mind."

"OK, see you later."

On their way to the car Sara tries to start up a conversation with Cath but she just keeps looking at Sara and shaking her head.

"Oh for heavens sake Cath what's wrong with you. Grissom said something is bugging you so come on out with it."

"It's nothing Sara, I just saw something last night that made me mad and I don't know what to do about it. Just leave it."

"Ok, but I'm here if you want to talk."

When Sara has a minute she calls Grissom "All she would say was '_she saw something last night that made her mad'_. I have a pretty good idea what is was."

"Yeah me too, see you back at the lab, love you."

Back at the lab Cath and Sara are walking down the corridor when Grissom comes out of his office. As he passes Sara he signs _I love you_ to her.

"What did Grissom just do Sara?"

"Oh that, it's just his way of saying he loves me."

Catherine can't contain her anger any longer.

"If he loves you so much why did I see him out with another ......"

"Catherine, Sara my office NOW," Grissom angrily shouts.

"Now Catherine you obviously have something to say, so spit it out."

"I saw you last night with ANOTHER WOMAN. You were staring into her eyes like she was the only woman in the world. Then today you act as if nothing happened. How can you do this to Sara?"

"So that's what's wrong with you. You think I am cheating on Sara."

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Catherine THAT OTHER WOMAN is my mother, she is here for a visit. I took her to dinner, Sara was called in so she couldn't join us."

"What was that strange way you said 'I love you' to Sara a few minutes ago."

"Sign language. Mom is deaf and I have been teaching Sara sign language and lip reading."

"Wait, that's why you were looking directly at your mom so she could lip read."

"Yes, it was and Cath, Sara and mom are the only women in my life."

The next shift when Grissom hands out assignments he gives each of them an envelope with their name on it. Inside is an invitation which reads:

**Mrs Audrey Grissom invites you to the wedding of her only son Gilbert to Sara Sidle. The wedding will take place at Gilbert's house at 11.00 am on Saturday. We look forward to seeing you.**

Talk about dropping a bomb shell, all the team could do was just stare open mouthed at Grissom and Sara.

"How long ... have you ... two ... been ... together? asked a totally bewildered Catherine.

"Two years together, one year living together," Sara tells them

"Does Jim know," Cath asks Sara.

"Yes, he and Annie will be our witnesses."

"You mean Jim knows and didn't say anything, just wait till I see him, his life is not going to be worth living," Cath says to nobody in particular.

"Well, I for one am happy for you both," Nick says hugging Sara and shaking Grissom'' hand.

"I think we all are, but it will take some getting used to," Greg says also hugging Sara.

"After the wedding mom is taking us all out for lunch at the Bellagio and then Sara and I are off for a two week honeymoon at mom's cabin in the mountains."

Sara tells them all that Grissom's mom is deaf but can lip read as long as you are facing her.

On their way out of the breakroom Warrick says to Cath, "told you there would be a perfectly good explanation."

"Yes, I really should learn not to jump to conclusions. I have known Grissom for years and should know by now that he keeps things close to his chest. I thought his mom died years ago he never mentioned her before. As for him and Sara getting married, I never thought I would see the day when Grissom put someone before his job and his bugs."

"Well I say good luck to them, they deserve to be happy."

Grissom and Sara walk back to his office hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. They can't wait to get married and get away from Vegas for two weeks and just be alone together.

The End


End file.
